Various work vehicle trains include a towing vehicle and a towed implement. In the agriculture industry, for example, a work vehicle train may include a tractor towing a baler or mower implement that is hitched to a rear of the tractor. Often, the work vehicle is responsible for supplying power to movable components (e.g., pumps, rollers, cutters, etc.) of the work implement it is towing, in which case a PTO arrangement may be provided to facilitate power transfer. Such PTO arrangements may include a drive shaft at the rear of the vehicle (e.g., a splined stub shaft) and an adjustable PTO shaft (e.g., including a telescoping coupler and CV joint) mounted to the work implement that engages the drive shaft and transmits rotational power to the driven components of the work implement.
An adjustable connection to the work implement allows the PTO shaft to be positioned as needed to couple to drive shafts located at different positions (e.g., at different heights or vertical distances from the hitch, which may vary for different work vehicles). Because of this movability, when a PTO shaft is decoupled from a drive shaft, the PTO shaft will not maintain its coupled position. Various supports have been devised on which an operator may rest PTO shafts after they have been decoupled. However, PTO shafts in work applications such as mentioned may be heavy, soiled (e.g., greasy) or both, thus making conventional PTO support arrangements that require operator positioning of decoupled PTO shafts disadvantageous in certain respects.